


let me be in your 2018

by ericawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), M/M, New Year's Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, lance is a cheesy shit and keith loves it, not mentioned but i love self projecting so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/pseuds/ericawrites
Summary: “I don’t get it,” Keith says, looking over Lance’s shoulder at the Snapchat stories he’s tapping through. “Why are people saying that?”“Saying what?” Lance asks, glancing at Keith. He gestures vaguely to Lance’s phone.“The whole ‘put me on your story if you want me to be in your 2018’ thing. Unless you’re just going to somehow drop a bunch of people from your life, it’s pointless.”





	let me be in your 2018

**Author's Note:**

> i started to write this like. last week then procrastinated and i just finished like ten minutes ago.
> 
> this was inspired by everyone on my snapchat was doing that weird "pmoys if you wanna be in my 2018" and i dont get it so yeah
> 
> anyways!! happy new year!! heres to 2018
> 
> enjoy!

“I don’t get it,” Keith says, looking over Lance’s shoulder at the Snapchat stories he’s tapping through. “Why are people saying that?”

“Saying what?” Lance asks, glancing at Keith. He gestures vaguely to Lance’s phone.

“The whole ‘put me on your story if you want me to be in your 2018’ thing. Unless you’re just going to somehow drop a bunch of people from your life, it’s pointless.”

Lance shrugs. “I guess it's for the sentiment, or like, validation or something.” He guesses, though he silently agrees with Keith. It does seem kind of useless.

He hears Keith shift behind him until he’s facing Lance, and he gently flicks Lance’s forehead. Lance yelps, and Keith smiles at him. Butterflies rise in Lance’s stomach, but he ignores it.

“Maybe you should do one then. Since, y’know, you always need validation.” Lance rolls his eyes, though he can’t fight the smile on his face. He’s been doing that a lot around Keith lately, and he always has to try to not look too hard into it.

“Rude.” Lance comments, then glances back at his phone. Keith moves himself until he has his head on Lance’s lap. Lance instinctively starts to run a hand through Keith’s hair, and he hums contentedly. Lance savors the peace of the moment, until Keith speaks up.

“I’m gonna be in your 2018, right?”

Lance looks at Keith, surprised. A smile soon breaks out on his face, and he struggles to stifle his giggles.

“Of course you are.” He says, and it comes out much softer than intended, but it makes Keith smile in return.

“That’s good. You’re in mine too.”

The simple comment shouldn’t make Lance’s heart skip a beat, but it does anyways. He just grins back, and allows Keith to move his arms and wrap them around Lance’s waist. He cuddles closer, making Lance’s breath hitch.

Looking back down at Keith briefly, Lance bites his lip and comes to a decision.

-

Keith knows how to navigate through Allura’s house well enough to avoid the people and noise. He stays close to the kitchen, though he’ll occasionally duck into a seperate room to calm down and draw a bit.

Everyone at the party is drunk or almost there, and there are a few sober people who are watching over their stumbling friends. Lance and Pidge had immediately taken off to the bar, while Shiro just sighed and followed them. Keith had stuck with Hunk before everything got to be too much, then started to hide off by himself.

Doodling is getting boring, so he shoves his sketchbook in his bag and leaves it in the study, then darts out of the room to head up to the balcony. It’s almost midnight, almost the new year, and Keith has that sinking feeling he’s going to head into it alone. He’s not surprised, nor is it the first time he’d be celebrating the new year by himself.

The outside is cold, so he wraps his coat around himself tighter, shivering from the low breeze. He breathes out, watching it fade into the air. He smiles a bit, enjoying the peace of the outdoors, the music from inside muffled. Keith takes a deep breath, enjoying the freedom from the loud music and the moving bodies. After checking his watch, it shows that it’s only ten minutes to midnight.

Keith’s phone rings suddenly, startling him. He pulls out his phone and sees the caller ID. He answers it, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Lance?”

“ _I can see you!_ ” Lance shouts eagerly, his voice crackling from the other side of the line.

“What?” Keith asks. Lance laughs, a staticy noise that doesn’t fail to make Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“ _Look behind you! I’m on the roof!_ ”

“You’re- what?” Keith turns and looks up the house, seeing Lance on the roof, grinning and waving, one hand presumably holding the phone to his ear. He pulls it away from his ear and hangs up.

“Come up here, I have a great view. And i’m not just saying that because I’m looking at you.” He comments, voice just loud enough for Keith to hear. The air around Keith suddenly gets warmer as his face heats up.

“A-are you drunk?” He stutters. Lance laughs again.

“No, just a little tipsy. Shiro reminded me that my New Years resolution for this year was to not get blackout drunk during the New Year. He forced me to sober up a bit.”

Keith laughs quietly. “Fine, I’ll head up.”

Lance whoops, and Keith laughs again. He makes his way inside the mansion, and finds the ladder to the roof. He climbs up it, and pushes the trapdoor open. He crawls out, and sees Lance sitting there, smiling at him, with a blanket and a picnic basket laid out. Keith looks at Lance curiously, but he just shrugs in return.

“I figured you haven’t eaten too much, so I packed some things up for you to eat while we wait for midnight.” Lance explains. Keith flushes, taken back by the gesture, but nods all the same. Lance gestures for him to sit, and he obliges, making his way over and sitting down next to Lance. He opens the basket and shows the contents to Keith.

“I uh, found your favorites and just put them in here. I’m not sure what you’re in the mood in for,” Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Keith rubs his hands together to get warm, then smiles at Lance.

“Thank you, Lance.” He says, voice dropping to barely a whisper. Lance’s eyes wide a bit, then his own features melt into a smile to match his.

“No problem.” He breathes out, and Keith finds that they’ve moved closer. His heart jumps to his throat, lips parting slightly. Lance’s eyes dart to follow them, then settle back onto Keith’s eyes. Keith resists the urge to look away, allowing himself to get lost in Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

Shouting starts from inside, signaling the countdown to midnight.

“ _Ten!_ ”

“Be my kiss at midnight?” Lance blurts. Keith’s breath hitches, heart thumping in time with the cheers.

“ _Nine!_ ”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Lance reassures, already shifting away. Keith grabs onto Lance’s jacket sleeve, holding him still.

“ _Eight!_ ”

“Keith?” Lance asks softly, and Keith nervously wets his lips.

“ _Seven!_ ”

Keith makes eye contact with Lance, who inhales sharply.

“ _Six!_ ”

“I-”

“ _Five!_ ”

“Yes.” He says, and Lance’s expressions melts into one of relief.

“ _Four!_ ”

Lance leans in closer, bringing his hands up to cup Keith’s face. Keith brings his own hands to fist into the front of Lance’s jacket.

“ _Three!_ ”

“Two,” Keith says softly, in time with the shouting.

“One,” Lance breathes, and the cheering and the yellings of “Happy New Year!” all get drowned out as Lance presses his lips to Keith’s. Keith’s eyes shut and his hand clenches tighter, only to loosen and slide up to wrap around Lance’s neck. Lance tilts his head, and deepens the kiss, lips sliding against each other slowly, intimately, and it sparks a fire through his veins, urging him on.

Lance pulls away first, reminding Keith of the need for air. He breathes in shakily, opening his eyes slowly, only to see that Lance is already looking at him.

“Happy New Year.” He says, and Keith chuckles.

“I like you,” He says. Lance smiles, laughing a little.

“What?” Keith asks, tilting his head. Lance just shakes his own, then softly presses his forehead against Keith’s.

“It’s just… That was going to be my resolution for this year. To finally tell you that I like you. A lot.” Lance admits, and Keith flushes.

“Be my boyfriend?” Lance asks. Keith bites his lip.

“Only if you be mine.”

“Oh, gladly.” Lance murmurs, before leaning back in. Keith meets him halfway with a small smile on his face. When they pull away, Keith plays with Lance’s hair on the back of his head.

“I do hope this means I’ll be in your 2018.” He jokes, and Lance laughs.

“Oh yeah. You’re definitely in my 2018.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> follow me on tumblr/twitter, @savingklance


End file.
